


one goal

by eternallylost



Series: blue lock: untold [2]
Category: Blue Lock (Manga)
Genre: M/M, Reo PoV, some sort of introspection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:08:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,667
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26523436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eternallylost/pseuds/eternallylost
Summary: the ryuusei + reo + igarashi 3v3 match that kaneshiro never showed you.
Relationships: Mikage Reo & Shidou Ryuusei, Mikage Reo/Shidou Ryuusei
Series: blue lock: untold [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1903969
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	one goal

**Author's Note:**

> this is mostly just a Reo introspection-ish kinda thing because man did that boy go through so much shit...

The three-on-three match starts with a kickoff by the opposing team. They mark each of the players as planned, with Shidou going after whoever possesses the ball first. Shidou, of course, manages to read his opponent’s moves and steals the ball in an instant. As swiftly as he took possession of the ball, Shidou dashes up the field, past the poor excuse of a defense by the other team, and scores a flawless goal. 

Reo looks at Shidou who looked like he didn’t even break a sweat for that goal. Shidou turns his way, his face surprisingly expressionless. Reo immediately understands though-- that this match isn’t, as Shidou would put it, “going to make his heart explode”. Reo can see it, but he couldn’t afford Shidou wreaking havoc on the field again and possibly causing the game to forfeit against them. So Reo keeps an eye on him.

Reo watched as the other team scored a goal at the next kickoff. Shidou explained back in the locker room, that they should let the other team score a goal or two, just so they can see who would be useful to take along. Shidou said it like it was a matter of fact that they would win. And honestly, Reo can’t really see his team losing.

Shidou takes the kickoff and taps the ball to Reo, letting Reo bring the ball over the defense. Reo sees an opening for a goal and takes a shot. He regrets it the moment his foot makes contact with the ball, it was going to be a miss. The defender that was marking Reo turned to chase after the ball, but Shidou was already there to trap the ball and maneuver it to score another goal, as if Reo had intentionally passed to him all along. 

Shidou runs up to him, asking, “You good, purple bun? Should I pass the next one to chestnut boy?” 

Reo responds with a shake of his head, “I’m good. I just went off balance. My bad.”

Shidou looks unconvinced but he nods and leaves Reo behind to go into position before their opponents go for the kickoff. Reo obviously didn’t fall out of balance. The kick itself felt wrong; Reo was totally off his game. 

Truthfully, ever since he went into Blue Lock, his play style had changed drastically. When playing with his high school team, he was able to practice receiving passes from his teammates, and as one of their strikers on the line-up, he worked on his own strikes. But upon entering Blue Lock, being stuck with a team of strikers, Reo had no choice but to step up and pull his team together; starting with the one he knew best: Nagi. He showed Team V what he and Nagi can do in their first match, scoring a total of 8 goals against Team Y. In that match, he also found Zantetsu compatible with his passes, and so the three of them secured Team V’s survival. By the time first selection had ended, Reo had assisted more goals than he had scored on his own. He was in no way satisfied, but what mattered was that he survived onto the next round.

So far, the second selection had been hell, to say the very least. Reo had passed the first stage fairly quickly. Scoring 100 goals had felt good; it made him feel like a real striker again. Nagi waved at him energetically the moment he entered the next room. They agreed to wait for Zantetsu before proceeding to the next round, but Nagi spotted Isagi. Nagi decided on his own to try and invite Isagi to their team, as if they weren’t already waiting for Zantetsu. But Isagi rejected him, and to Reo’s absolute surprise, Nagi volunteered to join Isagi’s team instead, leaving Reo behind. Reo had no idea what went on in Nagi’s mind, but Reo just let him do as he pleased because he of all people knew better than to hold someone back against his will. That didn’t mean Reo wasn’t hurt by it though.

Reo had been sitting alone against the wall with his head down when Chigiri and Kunigami had approached him. They ticked him off at first, especially when Chigiri had said something about him treating Nagi like a dog-- which was not true at all. Up until the first selection, Reo had to treat Nagi like a spoiled child, just to keep him energized enough to keep playing. Reo had simply given Nagi the push he needed to play, because he had always seemed so disinterested in football; that was, until they played against Isagi’s team. Reo had seen it in his play: the new Nagi was curious and interested, and Reo wasn’t needed anymore. The new Nagi needed Isagi, and Reo could not understand why. So, when Chigiri mentioned wanting to crush Isagi, he immediately agreed to team up with them.

The three of them turned out to have an incredible synergy: Chigiri’s speed, Kunigami’s shooting power, and Reo’s well-developed stats and tactical skills. Again, Reo fell into a support role rather than an offensive one. But it didn’t matter as long as they’d be able to beat Isagi and Nagi. He just wanted to make Nagi regret his decision. 

Yet, in the end, he lost to Nagi and Isagi. Even worse, they chose to take Chigiri. Nagi chose to leave him behind a second time. There was an exchange of spiteful words, and Nagi was gone. Reo had felt defeated. He was only lucky to have Kunigami to drag him on.

Then they encountered Shidou, and lost to him. By then, Reo had felt absolutely disoriented, having taken one loss after another, beating down his self-esteem into almost nothing. He had been close to giving up and accepting the end of his football dreams; but Shidou called him onto their team, giving him another chance. Reo wasn’t even sure if he deserved it; wasn’t sure if he still even  _ wanted _ it. But then again, it wasn’t like he could refuse. Or maybe he could have if he tried. Maybe he still hadn’t completely given up on his dreams. Maybe.

Reo was tired; mentally and emotionally drained to be exact. And apparently, a night’s worth of sleep was not enough to let him recover. But he was in the middle of a match, and Shidou was, despite his own abilities, counting on him. Reo refuses to be a disappointment, so he relies on his reflexes and instincts and runs up the field once again, keeping himself in a free spot. Shidou steals the ball from #41, and seems to notice Reo, but doesn’t pass to him. Instead, he only uses Reo as bait, pretending to be passing to him to throw off the defenders. 

And Shidou does it again for his fourth goal, leaving Reo stunned. Shidou was beating everyone on his own. Suddenly, Reo snaps out of his daze, bothered by his own lack of contribution. So, he marches up to Shidou with a determined look on his face.    
  
“Oh? You’re back to normal, purple bun?” Shidou greets him with a grin. 

  
Reo furrows his eyebrows at the question. “What do you mean?” 

Shidou just shakes his head, letting out a short chuckle. “Nothing. Anyway, this match has been boring from the start. Care to make the final goal a little more exciting?" Shidou asks,    
  


"Finally willing to pass the ball again?"

"Only if you're worthy, purple bun," Shidou replies with a shrug. There's an obvious challenge in his tone that Reo finds himself accepting. 

The other team starts their kickoff and the two of them rush over, ready to pull off one last goal. Reo stood at a close distance, waiting for Igarashi to pull his dirty trick. The moment the VAR calls out a yellow card on the foul, Reo is already there to snatch the ball away from the commotion and immediately pass it to Shidou.

With Shidou in possession of the ball, the other team marks him, knowing fully well that he could take a shot anytime soon, all on his own. But just when they thought they've cornered him, Shidou sends the ball flying across the pitch in an early cross, and Reo instantly gets into the perfect position to receive it. In his peripheral view, he sees #20 closing in on him. So, without hesitation, Reo jumps to kick the ball in mid-air, aiming for the lower left corner of the goal. The ball goes in just a split second before the Blue Lock man could dive to block it. 

The whistle sounds, signalling the end of the match. Reo wipes his forehead with the back of his arm, one hand on his hips. His heart was pounding heavily with the excitement that one goal brought. That one goal had felt like a refreshing breeze, a wave of relief washing away all his worries temporarily. That one goal reminded him why he was in Blue Lock in the first place. Scoring goals on the field made Reo feel alive; it made him feel like himself. Football was the only thing he ever desired so much for the entirety of his privileged life; he can't let Blue Lock take it away from him.

From a few meters away, Shidou waves at him, beckoning him to come and regroup at the half-way line. Reo nods and follows.

"Not bad, purple bun!" Shidou grins, tan skin glistening with a sheen of sweat, antenna bangs sticking to his forehead.

"Thanks," Reo replies briefly, still willing his pulse to calm down.  _ Thanks for the compliment _ , was probably what it implied but in truth, Reo was grateful for more than that. He was grateful for Shidou's perfect pass, for letting him score a goal, for bringing him back to his senses-- but Reo can't just say that to someone he's just known for a day. So for now, hopefully a simple thanks should suffice. 

**Author's Note:**

> so yeah... the stress Reo felt here is probably just me projecting all of my frustrations in life in some way...
> 
> anyway !! hit me up on twitter @mahitogf


End file.
